Bodi Hood (1973)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1973 animated film Robin Hood. Cast: *Robin Hood - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Maid Marian - Darma (Rock Dog) *Little John - Boog (Open Season) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Rebecca Cunnigham (TaleSpin) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Kenai (Brother Bear) *Prince John - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Sir Hiss - Fu-Xi (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) *Friar Tuck - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Lady Kluck - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Trigger and Nutsy - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *The Sheriff of Nottigham - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Alan-A-Dale - Tortellini (The Fearless Four) *Otto - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Skippy Rabbit - Thumper (Bambi) *Sis Rabbit - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Tagalong Rabbit - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons) *Mother Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Toby Turtle - Franklin the Turtle *Turtle (Toby's Father) - Franklin's Dad (Franklin the Turtle) *Captain Crocodile - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness) *Sexton Mouse - Justin (The Secret of NIHM) *Little Sister Mouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *King Richard - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Rhino Guards - Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda) *The Wolf Guards - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Stormella's Wolves (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) and Cain's Wolves (Jungle Cubs) *Marching Hippos - Various Hippos in The Lion Guard *Fanfare Elephants - Maximus Elephante (Leo the Lion) and Ned the Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa) *Executor Guard - Frank (Ice Age) *Sheepdog Archer - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Warthog Archer - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pig Archer - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bloodhound Archer - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) Scenes Index: # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 1 - Main Title # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 3 - Scar and Fu Xi # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 4 - Fortune Tellers/Robbing Scar # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 5 - Niju Visits Master Shifu and Tramp # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 6 - Thumper's Birthday/Bodi's Gift to Thumper # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 7 - Thumper Meets Darma # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 8 - Thought Love # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 9 - Scars Plan # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 10 - The Archery Tournament (Part 1) # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 11 - The Archery Tournament (Part 2) # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 12 - Bodi Gets Sized # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 13 - The Attack # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 14 - "Love"/ "The Phony King of England" # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 15 - Scar's Outrage # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 16 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Shifu's Church # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 17 - Scar's Idea About Shifu # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 18 - Testing the Trap Door # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 19 - Jailbreak (Part 1) # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 20 - Jailbreak (Part 2) # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 21 - Bodi and Darma's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) # "Bodi Hood (1973)" Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * Robin Hood (1973) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: * Rock Dog (2016/2017) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Rock-A Doodle (1992) * Sesame Street (1969) * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * TaleSpin * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion Guard * Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: The Secret of the Five Furious * Kung Fu Panda Holiday * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny * Mickey Mouse Shorts (2013) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers * Disney Shorts * House of Mouse * Jungle Cubs * Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) * The Fearless Four (1997) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * Bambi (1942) * Bambi 2 * Yin Yang Yo! * Tiny Toons * Zootopia * Franklin the Turtle * The Secret of NIHM (1982) * The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1998) * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Once Upon a Elephant (Cutscenes) * Leo the Lion * Timon and Pumbaa * Ice Age (2002) * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit A Looney Tunes Production * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Duck Dodgers * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 Gallery: Bodi--13.1.jpg|Bodi as Robin Hood Rita-oliver-company-83.3.jpg|Rita as Robin Hood (Fortune Teller) Patou.jpg|Patou as Robin Hood (Beggar Man) Big Bird in The Adventures in Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Big Bird as Robin Hood (Stork) Darma says idea.png|Darma as Maid Marian Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog the Grizzly Bear as Little John Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunnigham as Little John (Fortune Teller) Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai (Bear) as Little John (Sir Reginald) Scar in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Scar (Animated) as Prince John Fu-xi.png|Fu-Xi as Sir Hiss Daisy-duck-donald-duck-2.01.jpg|Daisy Duck as Lady Kluck Arthur and Cecil45.JPG|Cecil and Arthur as Trigger and Nutsy Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Sheriff of Nottingam Tortellini.jpg|Tortellini as Alan-A-Dale Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper as Skippy Rabbit Yin happy.png|Yin as Sis Rabbit It'sBabsHoldingMatch.jpg|Babs Bunny as Tagalong Rabbit Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as Mother Rabbit Franklin-franklin-36.jpg|Franklin the Turtle as Toby the Tortoise Mr-turtle-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.24.jpg|Franklin's Dad as Toby's Father Fung.jpg|Fung as Captain Crocodile Justin As The Ram 1.jpeg|Justin as Sexton Mouse The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010045-1024-576.jpg|Miss Bianca as Sister Mouse Mufasa.png|Mufasa (Animated) as King Richard Vachir&Anvil.jpg|Commander Vachir and his Guards as Rhino Guards Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg|Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) Imagesw.jpeg|Stormella's Wolves Cain's wolves.jpg|and Cain's Wolves as Wolf Guards Pod.png|Various Hippos in The Lion Guard as Marching Hippos Maximus_Elephante.png|Maximus Elephante Ned.png|and Ned the Elephant as Fanfare Elephants Frank (Ice Age).jpg|Frank as Executive Guard Mooch.jpg|Mooch as Sheepdog Archer Pumbaa-img.png|Pumbaa (Animated) as Warthog Archer Porky Pig with White Gloves.png|Porky Pig as Pig Archer Chief.jpg|Chief as Bloodhound Archer Category:Davidchannel Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies